The Parrot Trap
by Sugary Snicket
Summary: Danny is forced to watch over Dash's pet parrot, but gets more than he bargained for when the parrot accidentally flies into the Fenton Portal!
1. Prolouge

_Hello, everyone. How are y'all doing out there? Well, it's me with another sooper dooper Fanfic to enjoy. This one has to do with parrots, and if you know parrots like I know parrots, they are SO annoying sometimes. I knew one bird that liked to say "Beer and Hotwings". I knew another one that had an owner that was really fond of Disney movies, so the parrot learned to sing part of "When you Wish Upon a Star". And then there was one with an owner who swore constantly, and so the parrot teamed to say... well, a few choice words. (That's why I'm a dog person :)) Well, enough talking about foul-mouthed parrots, let's get on to why you really came here - to read this Fanfic! Enjoy!_

"Yaaahh!" Danny yelled as he ran down the hallway of his school. Dash wasn't showing any sign of slowing up, and there was no way in heck that Danny was going to let Dash catch him, no way! He glanced behind him and saw that Dash was gaining on him. Danny ran faster. He had to keep running, no matter what the circumstances. The chase continued as the two boys rounded a corner, nearly running into Paulina. "Sorry, Paulina, I'll never do that again!" Danny said, becoming out of breath from running so much. "Why are you talking to me?" she yelled back, and then cheered "Get 'em, Dashie!" This had to be a new Casper High record: longest time chased by the school bully. And the award goes to... Danny Fenton, for staying running for an hour and a half!

Danny was beginning to weaken. His legs and lungs ached, and all he wanted was for Dash to disappear so he could rest. "Dash, I didn't take your jersey, I swear!" Danny pleaded. "That's not enough to save you now, Fenton!" Dash said, clearly speeding up so he could catch the much slower Danny. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, you'll have to run faster than that!" Faster, huh?" Danny said to himself in a lowered tone. "I'll show you faster." With that, Danny gathered up all of the spectral energy hiding inside of him and ran so fast that he actually outran Dash and got over to his seat in sixth hour Math just as the bell started to ring. He relaxed and flopped over on his desk surrendering to sleep.

The bell that signaled the end of school for the day rang, jerking Danny out of his dream world. It was Friday, time to relax and hang out with friends. Good thing his math teacher always put freetime on Fridays. He just had to meet Sam and Tucker outside of school by the handicap parking sign, and he was home free. He ran out the door and into the hallway, grabbed his things out of his locker, and ran towards the door, unsure if he'd make it out. Dash suddenly stepped right in front of Danny and Danny ran into him. "Hey, Fenton, I've got something I need you to do for me," he said. Danny panicked but was too scared to move. "And, uh, what's that?" Danny asked. Dash grabbed his shirt and yanked him outside.

_SQUAWK! XD_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but a computer, scanner and this fanfic, so please don't sue me if you hate it._

Danny, Sam and Tucker sat in Danny's room staring at the large green bird sitting in the cage at the far side. "So, how exactly did you end up with this bird again?" Tucker asked. "Dash forced him on me," Danny said in a venomous tone. "His name is Mr. Squawkers or some other nonsense." Tucker suddenly burst out laughing. "What is it now?" Sam complained. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tucker said, his voice choked with laughter. "The parrot's name is so funny!" "Tuck, that isn't funny," Danny whined. Tuck, that isn't funny," another voice said. "Isn't funny! Isn't funny! _Rrrawkr _The three stared at the bird. "Shut up," Danny said. "Shut up," the bird said. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! _Rrrawkr _"Uh, anyone want to cut in?" Danny asked. "Any..."

"Shut up! Shut up! _Rrrawk! Rrrawk!" _the bird continued. You're going down, Fenton! _Rrrawk! _Going down, Fenton! _Rrrawk!" _"That's it," Danny said, grabbing one of his mud-covered shoes and flinging it at the bird's cage. After so much ghost hunting, Danny's aim was very good, and he hit the cage dead on, causing the bird to begin a loud, raucous fit of squawking. "Danny!" Sam protested. "How could you do that to one of the gentlest creatures on earth?" "He wouldn't shut up!" Danny shot back. Sam ran over to the cage and freed the bird. "Sam, why'd you do that?" Danny asked. "Mr. Squawkers is a beautiful creature and deserves to roam free!" Sam spat back. "You said that about Sampson -I mean, Delilah - too!" Danny argued. The bird flew over to Tucker, landed on his hat, and pooped on it. "Hey!" Tucker said. "Shut up! Shut up!" the bird squawked. "You shut' up," Danny shouted. "I'm just glad I'm wearing a hat," Tucker announced unnecessarily. "I'm gonna break your arm, Fenton! Break you arm! _Rrrawkr _the bird continued. "How about I break your neck?" Danny asked, switching into his ghost form and chasing the poor bird around the room. "Danny! What are you doing?" Sam asked angrily. "I'm teaching this bird a lesson!" he replied and continued to chase the bird around the room.

"Danny? What's going on up there?" Jaz's voice yelled upstairs. "Nothing, Jaz!" Danny said. "Well, knock it off, I can't concentrate on my letter to the president!" "Okay, sorry!" he called back, finally grabbing the bird and stuffing it into its cage. "Danny, I thought you learned your lesson with the whole fifties Poindexter flashback thing!" Sam scolded. "Or did you forget?" Danny stood stock still. No comebacks for that one. "No, I did not forget," he said as he switched back to normal. "And for your information, the fifties are very scary. You should see what they wore for hairstyles! A kid could get lost in one of those beehive ones!" Tucker started to laugh uncontrollably. "Shut up," Mr. Squawkers said. "Thank you!" Danny announced in frustration. Cold chills suddenly ran down his spine. "Sam, can you watch the bird for me?" he asked. "My ghost sense just went off." "Sure, Danny," she responded. "I'm going ghost!" Danny warned as he switched back into Danny Phantom. _"Rrrawk! _I'm going ghost! Going ghost! _Rrrawk! Rrrawk!" _"Uh, you might want to watch the bird extra close," Danny remarked as he flew through the wall. Sam turned to Tucker and said, "Are you done being an idiot yet?" Tucker pretended to think about this, then responded "Yes."

Meanwhile, Danny continued to fly through the rooms of his house, looking for any signs of a threat. He checked the living room, Jaz's room, his parent's room, and even the lab before flying into the kitchen and straight into the box ghost. "You again?" Danny complained. "Yes, it is I, the box ghost!" the box ghost cried. "You cannot escape my boxy squareness!" "Uh..." Danny said. Suddenly, a horrible screeching noise was heard from downstairs. "Oh, no, the bird!" Danny flew into the lab as fast as he could. "Wait, the fight isn't over!" the box ghost shouted as Danny phased through the floor. His eyes swept the area and immediately noticed the open Fenton portal, then the bird lying unconscious on the tile floor and he understood exactly what had happened: the bird had somehow gotten zapped by the Fenton portal.

_What do yas thinks?_


	3. Chapter 2

_Claimer: If you touch my muffins, I will whip you with a wet noodle._

The bird stirred and looked around, dazed and confused at where it was. It squawked loudly when it noticed the boy who chased it earlier floating in midair right next to it. "No, no, Mr. Squawkers, stop it!" Danny said, trying to calm the panicking animal. He tried to pick up the bird, but it simply became intangible and phased through his hands, making Danny jump. "The first halfa bird," he said in astonishment. "Somehow, this animal has become the first halfa critter to ever live on earth." The bird flew around the room faster than Danny had ever seen it travel before, creating a solid ring of glowing silver light. It landed in a beaker and switched back into its normal form with a soft cooing sound. Danny approached it, but the creature didn't move a muscle and simply looked at Danny with its soft, brown eyes. Danny switched into his human mode himself and sat next to the bird, stroking its head. Danny thought about the bird, and then remembered its owner and panicked. What would Dash say when he saw his parrot zooming around his head at nearly 115 miles per hour? How would he react if his pet suddenly sensed something and then phased through the wall? Or worse, what if he actually saw Mr. Squawkers morph into a ghost-hunting parrot? He would know it was all Danny's fault. What if he actually managed to figure out about Danny's superhero status? What then?

The bird suddenly jerked its head toward the staircase. It began to squawk wildly. "Hey, what's wrong, boy?" Danny asked. "Do you sense something?" Danny suddenly got shivers and knew that this parrot was not lying. This parrot had sensed a ghost, and Danny knew that it was the box ghost. Again. He had left unfinished business with him earlier before he found the parrot on the floor in the lab. Mr. Squawkers took off into the air and allowed two silver rings to surround it, changing it into its ghost mode. The parrot's normally green feathers became neon violet, and its eye color changed from brown to white. It seemed like the bird had no eyes, only milky-colored balls with an opaque center. Its talons glittered dangerously as it zoomed up to the ceiling and waited for Danny. He did the same, watching as two familiar bands of light surrounded him, changing him into Danny Phantom. He joined the bird near the ceiling and said "Go get 'em."

The bird wasted no time in phasing through the ceiling, and Danny wasted no time in following it. The bird continued up and into the kitchen, stopping and pointing its beak at the surprised box ghost like some kind of watchdog. Danny flew at the ghost head on and tackled him, causing both to fly towards the far wall. The box ghost fell out of the air as soon as he hit the wall, apparently knocked out. The bird went nuts, scratching at the ghost's arms and face and leaving pretty good-sized g'ashes in doing so. "Okay, okay, I think he's had enough," Danny said, trying to calm the bird down. Mr. Squawkers resisted, so Danny grabbed the bird with one hand. The bird scratched at his hand, leaving a deep scratch that tore his white glove and stained it green. "Ow! Stupid bird, calm down!" He flew into his room and nearly toppled Sam and Tucker. He switched back into his normal self and stuffed the screeching animal back into the bird cage, where it began to calm down. Danny looked at his hand and noticed that the green liquid had turned red. He grabbed a shirt off of the end of his bed and wrapped his hand in it to stop the bleeding. "Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked. "Oh, yeah, everything's hunky-dory!" Danny said sarcastically. "Unless you count the bird getting zapped by the Fenton Portal, the unconscious ghost in my kitchen, and my torn-up, bleeding hand!" By now the bird was its normal colors again, brown eyes staring out the window in a serious way. Danny groaned and sat down. He'd had enough action for one day. "Stupid bird," he said. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this position! No, it's not your fault. It was all Dash's idea." Danny began to imitate Dash in a very mocking tone. "'Here, Fenton, watch my bird for me! I'm going on vacation!' Well, I'm tired of being pushed around and I'm tired of Lancer never giving Dash his just desserts. I'm not going to train this bird to use its powers; It's _his _problem now!" Danny flopped on his back. "Uh, we're just gonna leave now," Tucker said nervously as he grabbed Sam and ran out of Danny's room. Danny didn't respond. He just stared at the glow-in-the-dark star-covered ceiling and the rockets and model planes that decorated it, wishing that today was over. It was going to be a long, long weekend.

_Poor Danny's all stressed out……_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: AOL – the original sign of the devil._

Danny woke up the next morning to the sound of the parrot squawking its head off and the smell of home-cooked waffles. _That's odd, _Danny thought to himself. _Mom almost never has time to make breakfast. Better enjoy it while I can, she's probably going to a ghost-hunter's convention or something later on. _He quickly dressed and ran downstairs saying, "Hi, mom, hi, dad." "Think fast," his dad said, tossing him a plate. Danny grabbed it as if it were a Frisbee, and then began to pile sausage, waffles, and hash browns onto it. He then grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and drizzled it over the entire plate before pouring a glass of orange juice and sitting down at the table.

Jaz had already sat down and was cutting her waffle into perfect little squares filled with butter. Danny speared a sausage link with his fork and dunked it into a puddle of maple syrup on his plate before biting into it. "Danny, that's sick!" Jaz complained. "Mo-om, Danny's dipping his sausage in his maple syrup and eating it!" "Now, Jazmine," Mrs. Fenton lectured. "If Danny wants to eat his sausage covered in maple syrup, that's fine. He's just expressing his tastes." "Yeah, well I think he's expressing his tastes a little too much," Jaz muttered to herself as Danny put a handful of chocolate chips onto his waffle and then smeared tons of ketchup all over his hash browns. He promptly ate a bite of each and stuck his tongue out at Jaz, still covered in chocolate stains. Jaz made a cross-eyed face at him and turned back to her food. "You know," Danny said with a smirk, "If you cross your eyes like that, your face might just freeze that way." "Mo-om, Danny's being a pest!" Jaz whined. "Danny, stop teasing your sister," Mrs. Fenton replied. Danny gave Jaz a dirty look and then continued to eat his maple syrup-covered sausage.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Danny and Jaz answered at the same time. They started a mad dash to the door, tripping each other to slow themselves down. Danny reached the door first and stuck his tongue out at Jaz before answering. It was Sam and Tucker. "Hey, can you have anyone over right now?" Tucker asked. "Sure," Danny replied. "I just have to clean up from breakfast and then I've got something really, really important to tell you." He glanced at the cut on his hand and then ran into the kitchen to clean up. Sam turned to Tucker. "Does something seem a little off to you around here?" she asked. "You mean besides the fact that the parrot is actually quiet for the first time in its life?" Tucker responded. Sam gave him a dirty look as Danny returned and they went upstairs to his room.

"Whoa, Danny," Sam remarked. "This has _got _to be the cleanest I've seen your room ever! Are you sure we aren't in your sister's room?" Tucker glanced around at the space posters that decorated the walls and said "Yup. This is Danny's room all right, except it's so clean it puts your sister's room to shame." He strode over to the birdcage in the comer and said, "You know, this bird's actually quiet for once!" Sam shot him another dirty look and strode over to the bird that was now preening its beautiful green feathers. Danny opened the cage and said, "Hey, I taught him a trick. Want to see it?" The other two eagerly nodded. Danny walked over to the center of the room and said, "Here, Mr. Squawkers, here boy!" The bird perked up and turned its head to look at Danny before flying onto his arm. "Mr. Squawkers, what football team in Wisconsin?" Danny asked. "Packers," the bird responded. "What is Vlad?" Danny asked. "Cheesehead," Mr. Squawkers answered. "Good boy," Danny said. "Go home." Mr. Squawkers flew into the birdcage and landed on the perch. Danny bowed as Sam and Tucker applauded him. "Mr. Squawkers, can you sing 'Old McDonald'?" he asked the bird. It began to sing. "Ol' McDonald 'ad a-farm, eh-eye, eh-eye oh! With a squawk-squawk here, squawk-squawk, ev'rywhere a squawk-squawk! 01' McDonald 'ad a-farm, eh-eye, eh-eye oh!"

Sam and Tucker applauded yet again as Danny bowed yet again. "How did you get him to do that?" Tucker asked, dumbfounded. "I used treats and patience, like every good bird trainer would do," Danny responded. "But guys, that's not the important part. What is important is what happened last night. I think the bird got out somehow and got zapped by the Fenton Portal. I think this bird is some king of ghost-parrot hybrid now." "Oh, great," Tucker said, "Now Dash is totally gonna kill you!" "I know," Danny said. "And look what he did to my hand last night!" He showed them the now scabbed-over cut on his hand. "Ouch," Sam and Tucker said in unison. Danny turned to Mr. Squawkers and said "Mr. Squawkers, ghost Squawkers." The bird squawked and switched into its ghost mode. "Good boy," Danny said, allowing the bird to land on his arm again. Danny switched into his ghost mode as well and shouted "Come on!" Sam and Tucker followed him into the lab where they found that the portal had been opened. The box ghost peeked out, saw Danny and the bird and quickly left back into the ghost zone. Before Danny could do anything else, Mr. Squawkers flew after into the portal as it automatically closed, sealing the gap between Danny's house and the ghost dimension.

_NOOOOOOO! Come back birdie, come back!_


	5. Chapter 4

_When we left our hero, he was boldly pounding the door of the ghost portal……_

Danny frantically pounded the 'open' button, trying to get into the ghost zone to stop Mr. Squawkers from getting hurt. "Oh, man, now Dash is _really _gonna kill me!" he shouted as he continued to hit the portal door over and over. "Uh, Danny, I don't think that hitting the Fenton Portal over and over is going to make it open," Sam said. Danny became exhausted and stopped, feeling completely hopeless. "This is never gonna work," he concluded. "I'm gonna show up at school on Monday and Dash is going to say, 'Hey, Fenton, where's my bird?' and then I'll say, 'Dash, I'm sorry about your bird, he flew out my window!' But it won't really matter what I say, 'cause Dash is just gonna beat me up and shove me in my locker anyway!" He hung his head in despair. "Danny, we'll find a way to open the portal," Sam reassured. "No we won't. And it's not like I can tell Dash what _really _happened to his pet; he'd think I was crazy and then I'd have to show him that I ment it and then he'd tell everyone that I'm 'Inviso-Bill'," Danny said, emphasizing 'Inviso-Bill' ridiculously. "Any way you slice it, I'm doomed." "You don't even _look _like a 'Bill'," Tucker added unnecessarily. Danny shot him a dirty look and hovered over to his father's tool box which contained an X-ray scanner, perfect for looking into the internal mechanisms inside any of his parent's inventions. He did a quick scan and found nothing wrong. "That's strange," he said. "It's not working, but everything's A-okay inside." "Uh, Danny," Tucker said, looking behind the Fenton Portal. "Did you ever think to maybe, uh, I dunno, PLUG IT IN?" Danny hovered around the machine to where Tucker was standing. He pointed out the unplugged cord. "Uh, yeah, well, I knew that," Danny said, blushing. He plugged it in and hit the 'open' button. The portal doors opened with a mechanical hum and whirred to life. The open doors lead to a bright neon green mass of swirling light. "Wish me luck," Danny said as he dived into it.

Danny searched every square inch of the alien realm that he knew of, the jail, the Fright Knight's citadel, even a few of the rooms. He questioned anyone he met on his search if they had seen a purple bird with milky white eyes, but everyone answered no. He checked several districts, but to no avail. He quickly became lost and started asking people where he was and where the nearest exit out was. Most either told him to get lost or that they didn't know of any around here, but did know what district and even county they were in. Danny finally sat on a street curb and thought about his predicament. Suddenly, his cellphone rang. "Hey, what's up?" he answered. "Danny, where are you?" Sam's voice asked. "I dunno," he answered. "But I'm somewhere in the Spookytown district." Tucker started to sing Funkytown", but instead of saying funkytown, he said spookytown. There was an "Oof" as Sam elbowed him. Danny continued. "No one here knows where the nearest portal is. I may have to go back the way I came." He started to fly back the same way he went, but suddenly heard a squawk. He looked up, saw Mr. Squawkers, and noticed that the poor animal was being chased by Skulker. "Sam, I've got to let you go," Danny said. "I've just found Mr. Squawkers." He hung up and flew after Skulker, trying to get ahead of him and grab the frightened bird he was chasing before Skulker did. Danny saw Skulker aim what appeared to be a gun in the parrot's direction. He flew in front of Mr. Squawkers just in time to keep the bullet from hitting the terrified creature. The bullet hit Danny's left shoulder, causing him to wince, but he kept shielding the bird from harm. "Skulker, buzz off!" Danny said, ignoring the growing pain in his shoulder. "Why?" Skulker said in a snotty tone. "That bird is the only ghost-bird hybrid around. It's priceless!" "That's exactly why It deserves to live!" Danny shot back. "It's one of a kind! It's just like me: endangered." "Then why isn't it on the Endangered Species List?" Skulker sneered. "Halfas aren't recognized as an endangered species," Danny shot back. "According to the federal government, this bird doesn't exist. This place doesn't exist. _Neither _of us exist." Danny stopped to let this sink in and finally realized just how much pain he was in. "Why don't you just give up?" Skulker said in an accusing tone. "You're obviously in no condition to fight me, and you're completely outnumbered and outmatched. There's no way you can possibly win." "Maybe you're right, Skulker," Danny agreed. "Maybe your weapons _do _outnumber my powers ten to one, and maybe I'm _not _in good health, but I know one person who _is." _Danny grabbed Mr. Squawkers, ignoring the fact that the bird's sharp talons were digging into his hands. "Think fast!" With that, he tossed the angry, frightened animal toward Skulker. Mr. Squawkers went nuts, clawing at Skulker's face and pecking the ghost's head over and over with his sharp beak. Skulker succeeded in shooing the bird away, but Danny had already left, the bird trailing behind him. "See ya later, alligator!" Danny shouted. Before Skulker could do a thing, he had disappeared into the far-off portal.

_(To tune of Funkytown)_

_Won't you take me to_

_Spookytown?_

_If not, won't you just_

_Please review_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Meh…. Screw me, I'm just another random fan……_

Danny exploded out of the portal and into the lab, nearly running into Sam and Tucker. He fell out of the air in front of them and said, "Miss me?" His friends ran to help him up. Danny again realized how much pain he was in and winced. "Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked. "Yeah, you're bleeding, or at least I think you are," Tucker added, examining the greenish stain on his clothes. "I'm fine," he answered. "I just got shot, that's all." "Did Skulker shoot you?" Tucker asked. "Yes," Danny answered. "He was actually aiming for the bird, but I blocked it before he was hit." "Danny, that was very brave of you," Sam said. "Stupid, but nonetheless brave." "You should get that bandaged," Tucker said, pointing to Danny's injured shoulder. "The blood loss could end up causing shock or something." "You sound like you've been reading one of our CPR books," Sam pointed out. "But he's right, Danny, you really should get that bandaged." Danny switched back into his normal mode and sat down, looking at his wounded arm. The green stain had become red. "Hey, I was right, you were bleeding!" Tucker said in a cheerful voice. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to a glowing bullet on the floor. Danny picked it up with his good arm. "Skulker hit me with it," he said. "It must only work on ghosts. My parents will have a ball with this." Danny placed it into an empty vial on the table and sealed it with a rubber stopper. "Sam, do you know where the emergency kit is?" "No," Sam replied. "But that's only because we've never had to use it." "Look under the kitchen sink," Danny instructed. "It's in a white box with a red rod with two snakes on it. There should be some antibiotics and some clean bandages in there."

Sam ran upstairs and looked under the kitchen sink. She noticed the box instantly with its bright red health emblem. She grabbed it and rushed back downstairs, setting it on the table. Danny opened it and took out a tube of neosporin and a white bandage. "We should rinse the wound first," Tucker said remembering something he had read in health class. "Good thing Tucker pays attention in life skills," Sam said in a slightly surprised tone. Danny rolled up the sleeve of his T-shirt and ran to the sink, where he started to splash water onto his injury. He used a clean rag to dry off the wound and then spread some of the neosporin on it. Tucker helped wrap his shoulder in the bandage and then said, "Now, Mr. Fenton, I don't want you to unwrap this until Christmas!" Danny looked at Tucker in a confused way and then looked at Sam who had the same confused look on her face. The two laughed. "Tucker, stick with computers," Danny said. "I don't think you'll make a very good comedian."

The next day at school, Danny was at his locker when Dash walked up to him and said, "Hey, Fenton, where's my bird?" Danny wasn't going to get bullied around this time. This time he was ready. "Your pet's still at my house. You might need to come over after school and get it," Danny said somewhat slyly, pash picked up on this tone of voice and said, "All right, Fenton, what'd you do to my bird?" "Nothing, nothing at all," Danny said. "He had a little accident in my parent's lab, but he's okay." "He better be," Dash muttered as he stalked off. Danny smiled slyly. Dash was getting his bird back, but in a way he wasn't _really _getting _his _bird back. He smiled and put on his backpack, careful not to hit his bad shoulder with it. He met Sam and Tucker in front of the school as always. "So, did you tell Dash about his bird?" Sam asked. "No, I figure he can find out on his own," Danny said. "And besides, he deserves it for shoving his stupid pet on me in the first place." "True dat," Tucker said, hi-fiving Danny. They started to walk towards Danny's house. "Don't you think it's a little mean to be doing this to Dash?" Sam asked. "I mean, he does deserve it, but that doesn't mean that you should start acting like him." Tucker and Danny looked at each other and said "Naah!" They hi-fived each other again and laughed. "Boys," Sam said to herself. "Can't live with 'em, can't enjoy their stupid antics without 'em."

The doorbell rang. "I've got it," Danny yelled. He opened the door and there was Dash, waiting for his pet. "So, where's Mr. Squawkers?" he asked. "Hold on, I'll go get him," Danny said as he rushed upstairs and into his bedroom. He grabbed the bird's cage and rushed downstairs with it, causing Mr. Squawkers to protest loudly. "Here's your bird, Dash, enjoy," Danny said quickly as he shut the door. Sam sighed loudly and said "Five, four, three, two, one..."

Dash's screaming could be heard from outside of the house. Danny ran to the window and peeked out at Dash, now flailing his arms at the transformed Mr. Squawkers. He mouthed "You're gonna pay for this, Fenton" and continued to shoo the bird in vain. Danny shrugged and looked at Dash innocently as if to say, "Sorry, but I'm not liable for what happened to your pet while it was in my care." He closed the drapes and looked at Sam and Tucker who were now rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh, man, you are so gonna get sued!" Tucker said. "Hey, I'm too young to go to adult jail," Danny shot back. "Great job, Mr. Squawkers," he said to himself. For a split second, he thought he heard a squawking noise in hfs head. He was surprised for a moment, but then realized it was just Mr. Squawkers telling him "Thanks for everything, and don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Danny smiled. He turned to his friends and said, "You know, I think i could give a job with animals a shot." "That's great, Danny!" Sam said. "There's this opening down at the zoo. They need some help with feeding and cleaning the animals." "On second thought," Danny said, "I think I'll just stick to watching it from afar. I don't think I'm quite ready to get _that _up close and personal yet."

_Feh….. What'd you think?_


End file.
